El Ejército de Gourellie
by Mirlaure
Summary: Sirius toma un libro de la seccion prohibida, y se descubre de golpe en el año 1743 en el Ejercito de Gourellie. Black se ve envuelto en una serie de aventuras y desventuras en el camino de regreso a su tiempo CAP 4
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Abrió el libro con lentitud. Estaba cansado, ya era tarde, y por más que seguía dando vueltas por la biblioteca y viendo cientos de libros, no conseguía la información que buscaba para su trabajo. Después de todo, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se lo había dejado bien en claro:

Flashback

-_Mire señor Black. __No lo voy a negar. Usted tiene talento para mi materia. Facilidad, se podría decir. Es su punto fuerte. Pero mi materia no se trata solo de poder y talento. A menos que haga un buen trabajo práctico sobre la materia, tendré que reprobarle el trimestre._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó completamente pasmado el apuesto muchacho de diecisiete años. El Profesor Polger no podía estar hablándole en serio. Él era uno de los mejores del curso en esa materia. Él era Sirius Black! No podía reprobarlo, en ninguna materia._

_-Lo que escuchó, señor Black-le habló la profunda y desinteresada voz del profesor._

_-Pero profesor, no entiendo. Tengo todas sus evaluaciones aprobadas con la nota máxima. No hay un hechizo que yo no sepa hacer-se quejó Sirius, poniendo cara de perro mojado. Pero el profesor ni siquiera lo miraba, demasiado ocupado en sus papeles._

_-Si, si, señor Black, todo eso ya lo sé. Pero verá, hay cosas más importantes que un montón de notas¿sabe? Y una de ellas, es la disciplina. Y creo que usted carece completamente de ella. Espero que este trabajo le sirva de lección.-le contestó el profesor, levantando levemente sus ojos verdes de las hojas sobre su escritorio. Sirius notó la maldad en su voz. _

_Ese maldito, lo hacía todo de resentido que era. No soportaba que Sirius lo hubiera vencido en un Duelo, años atrás, y todo el tiempo trataba de hacer lo que estaba a su alcance para transformar la vida de Black en un infierno. Y ahora lo estaba logrando. ¡Un trabajo práctico, y encima sobre los Brujos Oscuros de 1743! Sintió que todo eso era un terrible pesadilla. Polger se lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no quedaba otra. ¿En dónde podía encontrar él información sobre los Brujos Oscuros del año 1743? Parecía una especie de broma. Sonrió ante la ironía, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies por el pasillo. ¡Un trabajo práctico para Polger! Eso significaba una misión imposible. No importaba cuánto se esforzara por hacer el trabajo perfecto, el profesor lo desaprobaría sin siquiera leerlo. Y si lo desaprobaba... ¡Sirius no podría egresar de Hogwarts! Sintió un terrible nudo en el estómago. La desesperación lo invadió. _

_-Me quedaré en Hogwarts hasta que ese amargado social de Polger se muera-suspiró Sirius, recostándose contra la pared, mientras encerraba su rostro entre las manos._

_Fin del flashback_

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo de su mente. Hacía ya quince días que estaba trabajando en lo que él consideraba, la tesis más profunda sobre los Brujos Oscuros del año 1743. Y además, contaba con la incondicional ayuda de James Potter, Remus Lupin, y... bueno, Peter Pettigrew, quien estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba. Y desde hacía unos días, Lilian Evans se les había unido. Pero ahora, todos sus amigos estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, descansando, y él, Sirius Black, seguía en la biblioteca, buscando información. La bibliotecaria lo miró de reojo.

-Señor Black, tengo que cerrar la biblioteca-le dijo con una sonrisa bonachona. La pobre mujer se compadecía de aquel muchacho que estaba trabajando tan duro. Sirius levantó la vista entre la pila de libros y pergaminos, y plumas, y tinteros, y... y muchas cosas.

-Por favor, Madam Louvre, permítame quedarme unas horas más.-le rogó Sirius, poniendo lo que él consideraba una mirada de ángel. Madam Louvre sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Pero no le diga a nadie señor Black. No quiero problemas-le susurró la señora, y sonriendo, se fue de la biblioteca cerrando la gran puerta de madera detrás de ella.

Sirius comenzó a leer: _Entre los grandes brujos oscuros del siglo XVIII tenemos a Bartolomeus Levighton. Nacido en el 1692, comenzó su "régimen del terror"en Inglaterra en el año 1731, con la muerte del Ministro Harrison Fraundus, a quien él mismo asesinó. Luego de esta muerte, no hubo fuerza que lo lograra derrotar hasta varios años después, en 1744, cuando fue derrotado por un grupo de guerreros brujos que lograron restituir el orden en Inglaterra. Levighton contaba con un extraordinario ejército de brujos especializados en artes oscuras, un grupo numeroso de dementores, e incluso vampiros. Su mayor aliada fue Letizia Brott, desaparecida en 1743. Se cree que fue dada muerte durante un ataque de los "rebeldes" en..._

Sirius suspiró, mientras se estiraba levemente en su silla. Bla, bla, bla... no lograría tener el trabajo aprobado solo con esa información. Miró a su alrededor. Sentía que todo aquello era en vano. No importaba en cuantos libros buscara, no había mucha información sobre los brujos oscuros de 1743. A menos que...

Miró hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, temiendo que Madam Louvre volviera a entrar por ella. Nada. Se puso de pie tratando de no hacer ruido. Había todavía un lugar en esa biblioteca que él y sus amigos no habían revisado, y en el que seguro había información de lo que buscaban. _La Sección Prohibida._ A pesar de que los alumnos de séptimo año tenían permitido entrar en la Sección Prohibida, él y James se habían convertido en la gran excepción.

Colgando de la puerta-reja que separaba a la sección Prohibida del resto de la biblioteca había un cartel.

_Sección Prohibida. _

_Ningún alumno puede entrar acá _

_a menos que tenga una autorización firmada de los profesores._

_Ingreso permitido solo a los de séptimo año, _

Mas abajo, donde se notaba que se había agregado luego, decía en letras rojas:

_Sirius Black y James Potter tienen la entrada completamente denegada._

A Sirius le agarró un escalofrío al recordar el porqué de esa última oración. Años atrás, él y James habían entrado ahí en busca de un libro en especial. El libro que necesitaban para convertirse en animagos. Lo habían extraído sin problemas de la sección, gracias a esa maravillosa capa de Potter. Pero cuando llegó el momento de regresarlo, algo que no esperaban sucedió. La persona que más odiaban, los descubrió. Sirius meneó la cabeza al recordar la humillación. ¡Ser descubiertos por Severus Snape! No lograba entender como Snape se había enterado que ese día iban a ir él y James a regresar un libro a la Sección Prohibida, pero el hecho era que cuando llegaron, Severus los estaba esperando. Por suerte, no pudo comprobar que ellos tenían en su posesión un libro de esa sección, ya que muy inteligentemente, James lo había tele-transportado al lugar que le pertenecía sin que Snape se diera cuenta. Pero a partir de eso, su entrada quedó denegada para siempre, y cuando necesitaban un libro de la sección, pues... mala suerte. Tenían que buscar la información en otro lado.

Olvidando los viejos tiempos, Sirius sacó su varita, y apuntando a la cerradura, logró abrirla. Caminó entre las estanterías, llevando una lámpara en su mano, para iluminar los tomos. Recorrió uno a uno los libros, buscando algo que le sirviera. Se detuvo abruptamente en un tomo que le llamó su atención. _Historia: 1700-1750_. Ese era el nombre. Y nada más. Lo tomó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentó en el piso, y apoyó el libro sobre su regazo. Con cuidado, lo abrió en las primeras páginas, en busca de un índice. Pero las páginas estaban vacías.

-¿Y el índice?-se preguntó en voz alta. Ante su sorpresa, las letras comenzaron a dibujarse en la primera hoja, mostrando lo que Sirius había pedido: un índice. Sonrió de lado, complacido. Pero pronto, su sonrisa se borró. El libro estaba escrito en algún extraño idioma que él no llegaba a comprender. No supo que hacer. Repentinamente, sus ojos azules brillaron. Volvió a mirar la hoja que ahora exhibía un índice.- Año 1743-pronunció en un susurro, temiendo ser escuchado por alguien. Las letras del índice desaparecieron. Las hojas quedaron nuevamente en blanco. Sirius ya se estaba decepcionando cuando unos números se dibujaron en la parte superior de la primera hoja. _1743_. Pero, nada más. Las hojas estaban vacías. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Black volvió a probar- Bartolomeus Levighton, 1743- dijo en un susurro más audible. Debajo del número aparecieron unos extraños símbolos que él no era capaz de comprender. Y nada más. Decepcionado levantó una mano, y la acercó hacia los números y los signos. Parecían sobresalir del papel, lo cual le llamó la atención. Quería tocarlos. Acercó temeroso su mano al papel, hasta que sus dedos tocaron finalmente los números. Efectivamente, tenían relieve. Ahogó un grito cuando notó que los números desaparecían de repente luego de que él los tocara. Sintió que el libro temblaba sobre sus piernas. Lo tomó en sus manos, para cerrarlo, pero ya era tarde.

Una luz brillante lo envolvió, cegándolo. Sintió como si fuertes sogas lo amarraran por las muñecas, y lo arrastraran quien sabe a donde. No podía ver nada, solo luz. Luz blanca, brillante.

Todo duró pocos segundos. Sintió que caía duramente contra el césped. Se sentía mareado. Tanteándose la cabeza, notó que se había cortado al caer, y ahora le brotaba sangre. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ponerse de pie. Sintió un gran mareo ante el esfuerzo, y volvió a caer de bruces al suelo, mientras que veía que la imagen de un bosque se desvanecía a su alrededor.

----------------------------------------

Abrió levemente los ojos, notando que volvía en si. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al comprobar que no había sido un sueño. Realmente estaba en el medio de un bosque. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo al notar que algo puntiagudo se apoyaba con cuidado sobre su espalda.

-Te levantas, y te atravieso con mi espada-le dijo una voz femenina, amenazadoramente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 

Sirius no se movió. Cuidadosamente, trató de acercar su mano a la varita que tenía guardada en la túnica. Sintió que la punta de la espada hacía presión contra su espalda.

-Gabriel, fíjate si esta armado-ordenó la voz femenina. Sirius todavía no podía ver a la persona que hablaba, pero por la voz, parecía alguien bastante arrogante. Un muchacho rubio de unos 22 años se acercó a Sirius. Lo revisó con cuidado cada bolsillo de la túnica, hasta dar con la varita. La extrajo satisfecho, con una amplia sonrisa. Se puso de pie.-Gracias-le dijo nuevamente la voz de la chica.-¿Quién te envía?-le preguntó imperiosa a Black.

-Nadie-le respondió él. No entendía a donde quería llegar. Escuchó una risa de la muchacha, y otras risas que se le unieron luego.-Mira, no se que es lo que sucede acá, pero no me agrada hablar con alguien que me tiene a punta de espada contra el suelo, a quien no puedo mirar a los ojos-se quejó Sirius. Las risas cesaron. Tragó saliva. Esperaba no haber ofendido a la portadora de la espada. Pero repentinamente, la espada dejó de hacer presión contra su espalda, y dos manos fuertes lo tomaron por los hombros, levantándolo. Dos hombres más grandes y fuertes que él lo tenían ahora sujeto de manos y hombros, manteniéndolo parado frente a una figura.

Delante de él, con un rústico vestido en tonos oscuros de verdes y grises, estaba parada una muchacha que debía tener su edad. Sus ojos eran miel, y el cabello era de un tono marrón, que le caía como una larga cascada por los hombros. Era alta y delgada, de tez blanca, y expresión calma. En la mano derecha, apoyando la punta contra el piso, sostenía una larga y filosa espada, muy delicada y labrada. Colgando de su espalda, Sirius notó que tenía un arco y un canjad lleno de flechas. Alrededor de ella y él había un gran círculo de hombres y mujeres todos jóvenes, de no mas de 30 años, todos armados, algunos con las espadas en manos, otros con los arcos en mano, y una flecha tendiendo peligrosamente en su dirección.

-¿Ahora está contento, _señor_?-le dijo burlonamente la muchacha, sonriendo de lado. Sirius asintió, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.-Excelente. Entonces decidme ahora quien eres,-le ordenó ella, borrando su sonrisa.

-Me llamo Sirius Black- respondió él. Los murmullos crecieron entre la gente.

-¿Black?-le dijo ella sorprendida, adelantándose hacia él. Él asintió- ¿qué relación tienes con Augustus Black?-le preguntó ella. Sirius trató de hacer memoria. Augustus Black... si, lo recordaba. Era un viejo pariente de él. Una "oveja negra" en la malévola familia Black... como él.

-Es un pariente algo lejano.-dijo él, sin comprender como ella lo conocía. La muchacha levantó una mano, e instantáneamente, todos bajaron los arcos y las espadas. Ella misma guardó la suya en la funda que le colgaba de la cadera. Hizo una seña a los hombres que sostenían a Sirius, que inmediatamente lo soltaron.

-Mi nombre es Shannon, un placer-le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano izquierda para que la besara. Sirius notó que en uno de sus dedos había un hermoso anillo de oro, en el cual había un escudo finamente tallado... un escudo que se le hacía extrañamente conocido. Sin comprender mucho lo que sucedía, Black tomó la mano de Shannon y le besó el anillo, en muestra de obediencia. Ella sonrió complacida. Luego, giró a mirar al resto-Ya es tarde, y se avecina una tormenta. Busquemos refugio-ordenó. Instantáneamente, todos fueron a buscar a sus caballos, amarrados a los árboles cercanos, y de los cuales Sirius no había notado la presencia. –Sígueme-le dijo Shannon, luciendo una alegre sonrisa, y por primera vez, Sirius vio en ella a una joven adolescente, y no a una imperativa guerrera. Caminaron hasta un caballo completamente negro. Shannon lo acarició con suavidad, y el caballo soltó un relincho.-Este es Pegaso, mi caballo.-le dijo a Sirius, luego giró para señalar otro caballo, también negro.-Y este es Ghost, ¿lo reconoces?-le preguntó ella, como si aquello fuera una especie de prueba. Sirius negó con la cabeza.-Era el caballo de Augustus.-le dijo ella, y Sirius notó cierta tristeza en sus palabras-Ahora será tuyo. Cuídalo, es un gran corcel-le comunicó, y sin más que decir, se subió a Pegaso, lista para partir. Pero Sirius permaneció unos segundos mirando a Ghost, con expresión confundida.-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Shannon.

-Bueno... yo... yo no se montar muy bien a caballo-le confesó Sirius. Shannon levantó las cejas, en completo asombro. Pero luego sonrió.

-Ghost es un excelente caballo, como ya te he dicho. No te preocupes, será él quien te llevara, y no tu a él, por lo menos hasta que sepas dominarlo-le comunicó ella. Ya más confiando, Sirius subió al caballo. Se sentía confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Quién era esa gente? ¿Y por qué Shannon conocía a ese familiar tan lejano? Le parecía extraño que Ghost fuera el caballo de Augustus Black, porque él había muerto hacía muchísimos años. Pero sin atreverse a cuestionar a Shannon, había montado el caballo, y la había seguido por entre el bosque, sin saber donde estaba ni a donde se dirigía.

Escuchó cómo el cielo tronaba sobre él. Shannon tenía razón, se avecinaba una gran tormenta. La morocha iba a la cabeza del grupo, y Sirius cabalgaba a su lado, llevado por Ghost. Detrás de ellos, montaban todas las personas que minutos atrás lo habían rodeado con sus armas en mano. Notó que no había ninguna antorcha entre ellos. Marchaban en completa oscuridad a través del bosque, en silencio. Fue entonces cuando comprendió porqué todas sus vestiduras eran en esos tonos tan opacos. Camuflaje. Muy inteligente. Pero si se estaban camuflando, era porque escapaban de algo... o de alguien. Antes de poder encontrar algún lugar seguro, la lluvia estalló sobre sus cabezas, y a pesar de los altos árboles, el agua llegaba hasta la cabeza y cuerpo de Sirius, mojándolo lentamente, haciéndolo temblar.

Finalmente, le pareció divisar en la distancia unas especie de montaña rocosa. Shannon hizo relinchar su caballo y apuró el trote hacia la montaña. Inmediatamente detrás salió disparado Ghost, y con él, Sirius. Tomó las riendas en sus manos, haciendo un desesperado intento para que el animal disminuyera la velocidad, pero Ghost parecía no obedecer. Escuchó el galope de varios caballos a su espalda. Todos los seguían. Pero, ¿a dónde estaban yendo?

Black miró a la Jefa del grupo, Shannon. Galopaba delante de él, a trote rápido, enfilada hacia la montaña. ¡Se iba a chocar! Pero repentinamente, ante los ojos de Sirius, que veían poco en esa inmensa oscuridad, Shannon pareció ser comida por la montaña. ¿Cómo...? Pero pronto vio la respuesta. En la enorme montaña de piedra había una gran grieta, que mas bien era una cueva, lo suficientemente grande para albergar a todo el grupo. Ghost disminuyó su velocidad, y entró lentamente en la cueva. Sirius desmontó al segundo de Ghost. No era agradable cabalgar en un caballo que hacía lo que le daba la gana. Shannon le sonrió, mientras se escurría el pelo, empapado en agua. Los jinetes entraron en la cueva, buscando protección de la lluvia, y en pocos minutos, ya habían prendido fuego y algunos incluso descansaban contra las frías piedras. Sirius se sentó apartado del grupo, en una zona más elevada de la cueva. Desde allí podía ver las copas de los árboles, como un gran mar verde oscuro, ciñéndose amenazadoramente delante de él. Escuchó unos pasos ahogados acercándose a él. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Shannon, quien cargaba con lo que aparentaba ser un plato de comida.

-Ten, para ti-le dijo sonriente, dándole el plato. Sirius lo tomó asombrado. Estaba a punto de comerlo cuando se contuvo.-Come tranquilo, no acostumbro a matar a la gente con veneno-le dijo ella, sentándose frente a él. Sirius comenzó a comer.- Así que eres pariente de Augustus Black...-habló, más para ella que para Sirius.-Dime, ¿cuánto lo conocías?

-¿Conocer?-repitió Sirius, riendo.-No, yo nunca lo conocí, Augustus murió mucho antes que yo naciera, siglos antes.-aclaró Sirius, mientras tragaba un pedazo de carne. Shannon empalideció.

-¿Es una especie de broma?-le preguntó, y Sirius notó que deslizaba su mano hacia donde debía hallarse su espada.

-No-aseguró él. Shannon parecía perdida.

-Eso es imposible.-hizo una pausa- Porque Augustus murió hace cinco días-le dijo ella, apoyándose confundida contra la pared de piedra, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sirius dejó caer el plato de madera contra el piso de piedra al escuchar esas palabras.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Ca**p**ítulo 3**

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que solo se escucharon las voces apagadas del resto del grupo, lejanos a ellos. Shannon tenía la mirada perturbada. No se esperaba esa respuesta. No llegaba a comprender como... Pero Sirius, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, comenzó a atar hilos sueltos.

-¿En qué año estoy?-le preguntó a Shannon. Ella pareció como despertar de un trance. Dudó unos segundos.

-1743-dijo sin darle importancia. Sirius soltó una risa amarga-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-le preguntó ella.

-Debí imaginármelo...-susurró Sirius, meneando la cabeza en signo desaprobatorio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Shannon, sé que mi historia te va a parecer disparatada, pero es la verdad. –Sirius hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras indicadas.-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, tengo diecisiete años, vivo en Londres, y actualmente estoy estudiando en Hogwarts. Pero lo más importante, es que yo no soy de esta época. Soy de tu futuro. Estaba buscando información sobre 1743 para un trabajo práctico, y encontré un libro extraño, y cuando lo abrí... me trasladó acá.- confesó Sirius. Notó que Shannon fruncía levemente el entrecejo, y pudo ver que su mano volvía a arrastrarse hacia su espada.

-Entonces, tu has viajando en el tiempo gracias a un libro que abriste mientras buscabas información para un trabajo.-repitió Shannon. Su expresión se endureció, tomando cierta agresividad-¿Por qué me has tomado?-le dijo elevando su voz. Sirius empalideció.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Shannon. Me encargaron un trabajo práctico sobre los Brujos Oscuros de 1743. De ese trabajo depende que yo egrese o no de Hogwarts. Estaba desesperado y decidí buscar información en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Encontré este libro, y cuando lo abrí, me trasladó acá. No te estoy mintiendo, Shannon. Es la verdad-dijo Black, casi suplicando que le creyera. Ella pareció dudar ante aquello. Podía ser verdad. Luego de unos segundos, que a Sirius le parecieron una eternidad, Shannon sonrió.

-Entonces, el libro ha acertado.-le dijo ella, recostándose tranquila contra la pared.-Te trajo al lugar indicado. Bienvenido al Ejército de Gourellie.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sirius, temeroso de que Shannon resultara ser una bruja oscura.

-Es un ejército formado por tu pariente Augustus. Nuestro trabajo es mantener controladas las fuerzas oscuras de Inglaterra. Un trabajo difícil en estos tiempos. Levighton se ha convertido en una verdadera amenaza.-Sirius comenzó a hacer memoria de todo lo que había leído. Logró recordar el nombre del ejército que Shannon le acababa de nombrar.- Y todo está peor desde que asesinó a Augustus.-le explicó ella, con un aire triste y melancólico.

-¿Lo querías, verdad?

-¿A Augustus? Era como un padre para mi. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé de batallas y magia. Nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos. En cambio, me tomó a mi como su aprendiz. Y a la hora de su muerte, yo tomé su lugar como Líder del Ejército.-le dijo ella, con la mirada fija en la pared.

-Levington...-susurró Sirius, recordando sus apuntes. Sí, ese nombre estaba entre los magos que había encontrado-

-Es el mago más tenebroso que he visto-respondió ella. Luego, mirándolo, sonrió.-Debes de estar haciendo un pésimo trabajo si no sabes nada de Barlomeus Levighton.-agregó sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo-coincidió Black, también sonriendo. Sirius era conciente que cualquier dato que diera sobre lo que había estudiado podía ocasionar un cambio brusco en la historia.

-Así que viajaste en el tiempo... interesante, ¿no lo crees?-comentó ella.-Supongo que podré ayudarte con tu trabajo. Pero no será demasiado útil si no encontramos la manera de enviarte de regreso a tu tiempo.

Repentinamente, Sirius sintió un nudo en el estómago. No había pensado en eso. Estaba cientos de años atrás. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo haría para volver a su época.

-Tranquilo, volverás-le dijo Shannon, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.-Pero me temo que no ahora.-agregó con seriedad.-Ahora que Augustus no está, Levighton está seguro de que tiene el máximo poder. Debemos hacer algo para detenerlo, y rápido, o de lo contrario, nos matará a todos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-El Bosque Perla. ¿Es hermoso no lo crees?-comentó Shannon, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una grieta, mirando hacia el exterior, contemplando la lluvia caer sobre los altos árboles del bosque.-Vamos en camino hacia el Castillo de Hierro. Allí vive Letizia Brott. La mayor aliada de Levighton. Toda una bruja oscura. Si logramos hacer que ella caiga, Levighton se sentirá débil, y no atacará durante un tiempo. Nosotros aprovecharemos ese tiempo para buscar más aliados.-explicó. Sirius recordaba también haber leído el nombre de Letizia, y creía saber también como terminaría ese ataque...

-¿No es más sencillo atacar a Levighton directamente?-inquirió Sirius. Pero pronto se arrepintió. ¡No tenía que modificar nada!

-Como sencillo... si lo es. Claro si lo que buscas es una muerte segura y rápida.-agregó sonriendo con amargura.-tienes que ver la fortaleza en la que vive. Custodiada durante la mañana por brujos, y por la noche por vampiros. Altísimas paredes de piedra y hierro. Es una fortaleza impenetrable. Incluso si lograras entrar... luego tienes que sobrevivir ahí dentro. Moriríamos todos en cuestión de segundos.-Shannon hablaba con tono preocupado.-Es por eso que debemos terminar primero con Brott. Así, conseguiríamos más aliados.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se aliarán a ti si derrotas a Brott?-quiso saber Sirius.

-La gente tiene miedo, Sirius. Jamás se podrían en contra de Levighton si saben que no pueden derrotarlo. Lo que no entienden es que si todos se ponen en contra, si lo derrotaremos.-hizo una pausa, y giró a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia.-Es por eso que _tengo_ que matar a Leticia.

Sirius no supo que responder. Shannon debía de tener su misma edad, y sin embargo, parecía una persona completamente mayor. Ella cargaba con una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, y una realidad que estaba obligada a aceptar.

-De todos modos, no tienes por qué preocuparte-agregó ella, tras ver que Sirius no habla.-No tendrás que ver nada de eso. No tienes por qué participar en todo esto. Puedes mantenerte con nosotros si lo deseas. Hasta talvez te ayude para tu trabajo. Pero no tienes porqué participar de todo lo que se viene...-habló ella con cierta melancolía. Sirius permaneció nuevamente en silencio.-Ten-dijo ella finalmente, lanzándole algo delgado y largo. Black lo atajó, y al tenerlo entre sus dedos, notó que se trataba de su varita mágica.-Talvez la necesites-explicó –que descanses-se despidió, yéndose hacia donde estaban los demás.

Sirius la miró brevemente, y luego, torció su vista hacia la grieta en la piedra a través de la cual podía ver el paisaje. Notó que estaba cansado, los párpados le pesaban. Pero le era imposible dormir. Había viajado al 1743, en un ejército de brujos que estaban planeando un ataque, en el medio de un bosque, y sin la menor idea de cómo volver a su tiempo.

Pero finalmente, el sueño fue más fuerte.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ca**p**ítulo 4**

-Levántate-dijo una voz imperiosa, al tiempo que lo empujaba bruscamente. Sirius abrió los ojos con desgano, y lo que vio, no lo tranquilizó demasiado. Descubrió, para su desgracia, que todavía estaba en la cueva, junto al Ejército de Gourellie, y que no había sido un sueño. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con alguien que le resultaba conocido. Un muchacho de pelo rubio, atado en una colita, y ojos negros, penetrantes, estaba parado junto a él, con expresión de desconfianza.-¿Vas a levantarte o no?-le preguntó con poca paciencia. Sirius se puso de pie, frunciendo el entrecejo. No le agradaba el tono que el joven usaba con él.

-¡Gabriel!-escuchó la voz de Shannon. El muchacho parado junto a Sirius giró la cabeza en dirección al grito. Entonces, Sirius recordó de donde lo conocía. Él había sido el joven que le había quitado la varita por orden de Shannon.-¿Dónde estas, Gabriel?-volvió a gritar Shannon.

-¡Acá! Estoy con el _extraño_-respondió él, y lanzó una mirada venenosa a Sirius. Shannon surgió entre la gente que estaba distribuida por la cueva, la cual ahora se hallaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz del amanecer. Shannon sonrió al verlos.

-Buenos días Sirius-lo saludó, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Shannon.-respondió al saludo el aludido.

-Gabriel, tenemos que salir inmediatamente, o se hará tarde. Avísales a todos que preparen sus caballos. Los quiero a todos listos en diez minutos.-ordenó luego Shannon, dirigiéndose al rubio.

-¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Si-Shannon bajó la voz.-Max regresó. Y no trajo buenas noticias.-

-Diablos-

-Ya sabes como sigue esto, Gab...-exclamó ella en tono imperativo. El muchacho chasqueó con la lengua.

-Pareciera como si el destino estuviera ensañado con nosotros-dijo Gabriel como toda respuesta.

-Ya no me importa el destino. Después de todo, el destino no es otra cosa que lo que nosotros trazamos con nuestras decisiones.-Shannon miró a su alrededor. Volvió a fijar la vista en Gabriel.-Será mejor que nos demos prisa.-agregó. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y se alejó. Shannon miró entonces a Sirius.-Tengo unas buenas noticias para ti-le dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó Black, quien hasta entonces había estado pendiente de lo que Shannon y Gabriel decían.

-Hablé con un conocido en Londres. Cree saber que fue lo que sucedió cuando tocaste el libro, y también cree saber como hacer para llevarte de regreso. Me habló de una especie de portal abierto, y dice que si vas de inmediato hacia allá, todavía estas a tiempo de regresar.-le informó ella. Sirius sonrió.

-¿Me hablas en serio?-

-¡Claro que si!-dijo ella, intentando parecer feliz. Pero Sirius notó que no estaba del todo alegre.-Te está esperando.

-¿Cómo voy?-inquirió entusiasmado.

-Bueno, nosotros estamos partiendo para el Castillo de Hierro. En ese trayecto nos cruzamos con el camino principal del bosque. Si sigues derecho por ese, llegas a la ciudad de Brandyville. A partir de allí es muy sencillo. Tomas la red de polvos flu, y en pocos segundos estás allá.-le explicó ella. Inconscientemente, Sirius la abrazó con ternura.

-Gracias-le susurró, mientras que se separaban. Shannon estaba sonrojada, y evadió la mirada de Black.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme.-dijo Shannon. Su oración fue levemente interrumpida por un carraspeo a su espalda. Al girar, se encontró de frente con Gabriel.-¿Todo listo?-le preguntó ella, volviendo en sí. El rubio tardó en responder. Tenía la mirada fija en Sirius.

-Si. Los caballos ya están ensillados, y listos para partir.-

-Fantástico. Vamos-ordenó Shannon, e hizo una seña a Sirius para que la siguiera.

-Shan...-dijo en un tono bajo y precavido Gabriel, pero suficientemente alto para que Sirius lo escuchara.-¿vendrá _él_ con nosotros?-dijo, apuntando a Black.

-Si, nos acompañará hasta el camino principal. Luego seguirá su propia ruta hacia Brandyville.-le dijo Shannon, y luego, se alejó entre la multitud. Gabriel esperó hasta perderla de vista, y luego miró nuevamente con odio a Sirius.

-Tienes suerte de agradarle. De ser por mi, ya estarías muerto-le dijo en tono frío. Sirius sonrió de lado.

-Apuesto a que te mueres por tener tanta suerte como yo-dijo desafiantemente Black. Gabriel lo miró brevemente, mientras una sonrisa maligna se acentuaba en sus labios.

-Puedes engañarla a ella con tus palabras y tus sonrisas. Pero no me engañarás a mi. No creo una palabra de tu historia.-dijo en tono casi inaudible. Hubo un breve silencio.-Cuida tu espalda, forastero. -lo amenazó, y luego, se alejó por donde Shannon se había ido.

-Imbécil. Es muy fácil hablar cuando tienes una espada y una caja llena de flechas, sin contar la varita.-dijo Sirius, mientras que lo veía alejarse. Pero su mente estaba ocupada con otros temas. Había dentro de él un debate. A pesar de que no había entendido del todo la conversación de Shannon y Gabriel, había logrado entender lo importante: algo malo estaba sucediendo.

--------------

Ghost cabalgaba a paso ágil por entre los árboles. Sirius comenzaba a acostumbrarse al caballo, y de a poco, comenzaba a dominarlo. Delante de él marchaba Shannon, seguida muy de cerca por Gabriel, quien de vez en cuando miraba a Black con desconfianza.

-No es tu culpa que te odie-dijo una voz femenina, muy dulce. Sirius giró la cabeza para ver a una muchacha de cabellos negros, cara afilada, y pómulos algo resaltantes. Tenía los ojos de un color ambarino. Sonreía divertida, y tenía apariencia agradable.-Mi nombre es Heather-se presentó ella. Montaba con destreza una yegua, como si hubiera nacido con la habilidad de cabalgar. De hecho, todos allí parecían conocer a su caballo desde siempre.

-Sirius-se presentó él, sorprendido todavía por el comentario de la joven muchacha.-¿A qué te referías con eso de que no es mi culpa?-preguntó, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Ella rió, divertida.

-Bueno, los conozco a los dos desde que somos niños. Y desde que tengo recuerdos que Gabriel detesta a toda persona que se acerca a Shannon, y que no busca solo su amistad.-se explicó Heather. Sirius sonrió de lado, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-No sabía que Gabriel gustara de ella-confesó Black.

-¿Gustar? Créeme, no es solo eso. Él la ama. Pero ella no parece darse cuenta.-dijo Heather, mirando a ambos, quienes iban adelante, charlando animadamente.-Bueno… Shannon siempre estuvo muy ocupada con el entrenamiento…-

-¿Entrenamiento?-la interrumpió Sirius.

-¡Claro! Todos los Guerreros de Gourellie reciben un entrenamiento para aprender a cabalgar con agilidad, para manejar con destreza el arco y flecha, para saber esgrimir una espada, para hacer magia…-enumeró ella.-Claro que Shannon tuvo un entrenamiento mucho más exigente, porque Augustus la había elegido como su aprendiz y futura sucesora.-hizo una pausa, en la que frunció levemente el entrecejo.-A veces me pregunto como hace para soportar tanta presión. Tan joven… realmente es alguien a quien admiro-le confesó Heather. Pero había algo... algo extraño en la manera en que Heather había dicho esto último, algo que llamó la atención de Sirius.

-Dime… ¿a dónde están yendo?-curioseó él. Heather levantó las cejas, sorprendida. –Verás… yo me separo en el camino principal.-se explicó el joven.

-Vamos al Castillo de Hierro.-informó ella en un susurró. Todos hablaban en tonos bajos, pero Sirius no llegó a comprender por qué Heather pronunciaba aquello en voz tan baja.-Max, uno de los guerreros más fuertes del ejercito, llegó hoy temprano a la mañana con la noticia de que Levighton ha derrotado al Ejército Blanco.-

-El Ejército Blanco…-repitió Sirius, pensativo. Sí, también lo recordaba…Él había leído ese nombre mientras que hacía el informe.

-Son como nosotros. Vagabundos que buscan reestablecer la paz. Grupos de guerreros que nunca callan, hasta que mueren. Ellos y nosotros somos los principales focos de oposición de Levighton. Y hace dos días logró terminar con todos los del Ejército Blanco.

-¿Los mató a todos?-

-No necesariamente. De seguro algunos son prisioneros. Si me lo preguntas, prefiero morir con honor. Ser un prisionero de Levighton es como vivir en el Infierno.-dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-Entonces Shannon decidió atacar cuanto antes a Brott-dedujo Black. Heather sonrió.

-Si…-dijo ella con lentitud. Una sombra pareció cruzar por su rostro. Su mirada estaba perdida. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, volviendo en sí. -Shannon me dijo que tú vienes del… _futuro_-continuó Heather. Sirius asintió, confundido.-Entonces… talvez sepas algo… tú me entiendes, ¿no? _Algo_ que nos pueda servir.-concluyó ella. Sirius notó en sus ojos algo que no había visto hasta el momento: miedo. Un miedo extraño... casi tan extraño como ella le resultaba.

-Lo lamento, Heather, pero no sé quien va a ganar esta batalla. Y aunque lo supiera, no podría decírtelo.-se explicó Sirius. La muchacha torció la mirada.

-Si, me lo imaginé. No puedes afectar el pasado, ¿eh?-dijo ella, todavía sin mirarlo, y con una nota de amargura. Black no respondió.-De todos modos, gracias.-agregó la morocha, sonriendo levemente. Repentinamente, Shannon y Gabriel se detuvieron. Ghost los imitó, al igual que todos los demás caballos que los seguían. El camino que hasta entonces habían estado recorriendo se encontraba ahora atravesado por uno mucho más amplio.-Supongo que aquí es donde te separas de nosotros, Sirius. Adiós.-le dijo educadamente Heather, extendiéndole la mano para que Black la besara. Sirius comprendió que aquel era el camino principal. _Su_ camino. Besó con delicadeza la mano extendida de Heather, y bajó inmediatamente de su caballo. Delante de él, Shannon y Gabriel ya habían descendido de sus corceles.

-Este es el camino principal, Sirius. Si tomas derecho por este, en una hora habrás llegado a la ciudad. Ahí encontrarás un lugar llamado "El Establo". Está conectado a la red de polvos flu. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir desde ahí a Lincoltower. Allí te encontrarás con Lowaid. Él sabe como regresarte a casa.-Shannon hizo una pausa.-Espero que llegues bien.-agregó sonriendo. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.-Fue un placer conocerte, Sirius Black-

-El placer fue todo mío-contestó Sirius, besando la mano de Shannon, donde relucía un hermoso anillo con aquel tallado tan peculiar.-Buena suerte.-

-La necesitaremos.-dijo la voz grave de Gabriel, quien estaba parado junto a ellos, con los brazos cruzados.-Y más todavía si seguimos perdiendo tiempo.-agregó de manera fría y venenosa.

-Tienes razón.-aceptó Ann, e inmediatamente, pegó un agudo silbido. Ghost se acercó a ella.-Sirius, Ghost te llevará más rápido hasta Brandyville. Luego el sabrá regresar solo.-le aseguró Shannon.-Adiós.-se despidió finalmente. Sirius asintió, y sin perder tiempo, subió a Ghost. Tiró con cuidado de las riendas, y el caballo salió a todo galope por el camino principal. Sirius giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Shannon montar su propio caballo y partir rumbo al Castillo de Hierro.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Ca**p**ítulo 5**

Ghost aminoró su marcha. Sirius pudo divisar no muy lejos, un pequeño poblado, con varias casas campestres. La gente iba de un lado al otro, despreocupada. Parecía que nadie allí sabía que una muchacha de diecisiete años estaba guiando a un ejército hacia la batalla que les daría la gloria o la muerte.

Al internarse en el pueblo se dispuso a buscar el lugar al cual tenía que ir: "El Establo". No tardó en localizarlo; un gran cartel tallado en madera rezaba "El Establo, tu lugar en Brandyville". _Vaya… muy creativo _pensó Sirius con ironía, mientras descendía de Ghost y lo ataba con firmeza a un poste. El potro relinchó, entre enojado y ofendido.

-Oye, se bueno. Espérame aquí un segundo, ¿si? Quiero averiguar si realmente puedo usar la red de polvos flu, o si tengo que ir a otro lugar.-se excusó Sirius, mientras acariciaba la crin del caballo. Giró luego sobre sus talones y entró en el bar.

La imagen que recibió le recordó terriblemente a Las Tres Escobas. La gente se amontonaba en aquel bar a pedir extrañas bebidas humeantes, a conversar, e incluso a reír. Sirius se sintió relajado. De seguro ése era el lugar correcto. Por las dudas se sentó en una mesa, ubicada en la esquina del bar, y esperó a que la camarera se acercara.

-Buenos días, joven. ¿Qué quiere tomar?-le preguntó la chica de rizos rubios y cara rubicunda. La muchacha lucía una sonrisa radiante.

-Una cerveza de manteca, por favor-le pidió Sirius. Ella asintió, y desapareció antes de que Black le pudiera preguntar algo más. Segundos después, ya estaba de regreso con una helada cerveza de manteca.

-Aquí tiene. Que la disfrute.-le dijo ella, todavía sonriendo.

-Una pregunta-la atajó Sirius, antes de que se fuera a toda velocidad. La muchacha lo miró.-¿Por casualidad está este bar conectado a la red de polvos flu?

-¡Por supuesto!-le contestó la chica, risueña.

-¿Podría utilizarla?

-¿Ahora?

-No, no. Más tarde.-aclaró Sirius.

-Oh, claro. Pero debo aclararle que debe pagar por usarla.-le aclaró la chica, conservando esa sonrisa alegre.

-No hay problema-aseguró Black. Tanteando los bolsillos de su túnica notó que tenía allí algunos galeones. Solo esperaba que con eso alcanzara.

-De todos modos, le avisaré cuando quede libre. En el momento la están utilizando.-le informó ella.

Ya más relajado, tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, mientras observaba a la gente a su alrededor charlar de cosas, por lo general, triviales. Sin embargo, su vista se detuvo en dos hombres sentados no muy lejos de él. Vestían túnicas oscuras y sucias, como si hubieran viajado mucho. Sus rostros estaban demacrados por el tiempo, y posiblemente, por varios duelos. Hablaban en voz muy baja, y lanzaban miradas desconfiadas hacia todas partes, como si temieran ser escuchados. Sirius no pudo evitar la tentación de escuchar lo que decían, y con cuidado, deslizó su silla de manera que quedó muy cerca de los hombres. Reclinándose sobre la misma, como si estuviera descansando, logró acercar sus oídos aún más, y las palabras de los hombres le llegaron con total claridad.

-…y las tropas están en movimiento.-dijo uno de los hombres, que tenía el pelo negro oscuro, y los ojos de un penetrante verde.

-Era de esperarse.-dijo el otro hombre, pelirrojo.

-¿Lo crees?-dijo el otro, alzando las delgadas cejas.-Yo no me lo esperaba tan pronto.

-Vamos, Tompson, ¿dónde vives?-le dijo bruscamente el pelirrojo.-Era obvio que ella no iba a esperar para atacar. De seguro se puso en marcha tan pronto como se enteró de la caída del Blanco.

-En eso tienes razón, Freen, pero… ella no es estúpida… seguro tiene un plan. No la van a tomar desprevenida.

-De eso no me cabe duda. Pero Letizia también tiene un plan…

-No creo que funcione-

-Oh, si que funcionará-dijo de manera maligna el hombre llamado Freen.-El ejército de Gourellie atacará por el ala oeste, porque piensan que es la más débil del castillo…

-¿Qué te asegura que ataquen por ahí?-lo interrumpió Tompson.

-Pues… no hay sociedad perfecta, compañero. Siempre hay traidores. Y una buena traidora le dijo a Shannon que el punto débil del castillo era el ala oeste.-Freen hizo una pausa, comprobando que nadie lo estuviera mirando. No notó que a espaldas de él, un muchacho se reclinaba sobre su silla todo lo que podía para escucharlos.-Lo cual, es una gran mentira. El Ejército atacará por el oeste, y quedará atrapado entre el castillo, y las tropas de Letizia que lo estarán esperando escondidos en el Bosque Perla. El fin de los rebeldes está muy cerca.-aseguró Freen, sonriendo satisfecho.

Sirius empalideció. Shannon había sido engañada. Ahora iba en camino hacia el Castillo de Hierro, convencida de que Letizia no sabía nada del ataque. Iba a atacar por el ala oeste del castillo, e iba a quedar rodeada de enemigos. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que avisarle. No podía dejar todo así.

-Disculpe señor. La red de polvos flu ya está libre, ¿desea utilizarla?-la voz de la camarera interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sirius la miró unos segundos.

-No, gracias. Tengo… tengo que irme. Tenga-le dijo Black, poniéndole un galeón en la mano.

-Enseguida le traigo el vuelto-

-No, quédeselo. Estoy apurado-le dijo Sirius, y segundos después, salió corriendo de _El Establo._

Ghost esperaba tranquilo, amarrado todavía al poste. Sirius lo desató tan rápido como le daban las manos, y lo montó con más agilidad de la que él mismo imaginaba que tenía.

-Ghost-lo llamó agitado y nervioso.-necesito que me lleves hacia Shannon, lo más rápido que puedas. Al Castillo de Hierro, Ghost. ¡A todo galope!-le rogó Black. Ghost soltó un fuerte relincho, y comenzó a correr por el camino principal, de regreso al Bosque Perla, en busca de Shannon.

-------------

El Castillo parecía dormir. Un silencio terrorífico rodeaba el lugar. No había ningún movimiento a los alrededores.

-Tanta calma me produce desconfianza-confesó Gabriel, agazapado entre los árboles, con la varita en mano. La muchacha a su lado chasqueó la lengua.

-Algo está mal-aseguró Shannon.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó una tercera voz. Heather se había acercado a los dos muchachos. Tenía la espada desenfundada, que resplandecía en su mano derecha, amenazante.

-Nada…-dijo Shannon no muy convencida.

-¿Entonces por qué no estamos atacando?-preguntó Heather, entre nerviosa y ansiosa. Gabriel le lanzó una mirada calculadora. Shannon alzó las cejas.

-Heath, amiga, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Desde cuando eres tan atolondrada?-le preguntó Shannon, verdaderamente sorprendida. La chica parecía todavía más nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, Ann. No era mi intención… es que…-

-No te preocupes, Heath, todo va a estar bien-le dijo amigablemente Gabriel, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. La muchacha lo miró de manera extraña.

-Si… todo va a estar bien…-repitió Heather, forzando una sonrisa. En ese momento, un hombre de unos 25 años se les acercó.

-El camino está despejado, Shannon.-le comunicó el recién llegado.-Es hora-agregó. Shannon asintió, al tiempo que sacaba una hermosa varita de madera clara.

Sirius tiró aún más de las riendas. Deseaba poder llegar a tiempo. Su mente pensaba ahora únicamente en poder salvar a Shannon y al ejército de Gourellie. Repentinamente un oscuro pensamiento lo ensombreció. ¿Estaba realmente haciendo lo correcto? Tratar de salvar a Shannon provocaría un cambio radical en la historia… Notó que realmente aquello no le importaba. No pensaba dejarla morir.

Tiró nuevamente de las riendas, pero Ghost ya no podía ir más rápido. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba tarde… que no llegaría a tiempo… pero trató de ignorar aquel sentimiento, y seguir, con la esperanza como único impulso.

Finalmente, escuchó algo que le aterró los oídos y la mente: explosiones, gritos y extraños sonidos. Entre los árboles se podían vislumbrar extraños destellos. Y entonces supo que había llegado tarde. Ghost aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse. Sirius descendió del caballo.

-Espérame aquí, Ghost. Has sido un gran chico-le dijo dulcemente Sirius, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Sacó la varita de la túnica, y se encaminó entre los árboles, guiado tan solo por los destellos de luces. Y entonces, lo vio.

Una enorme construcción de hierro y piedra, con altas torres. Un castillo gigante, indestructible. Y frente a las paredes de estos, vio al Ejército de Gourellie, luchando contra los que obviamente debían ser el Ejército de Letizia Brott. Efectivamente, Shannon había atacado por el ala oeste, y ahora se encontraba rodeada. Sirius tomó aire, y se encaminó hacia ellos.

-_Desmaius!_-gritó Shannon, derribando a uno de sus atacantes. Miró a su alrededor. Junto a ella se encontraba Gabriel, y no muy lejos, Heather. Notó que estaba rodeada.- _Impedimenta!_-atacó nuevamente a otro de sus enemigos.

-_Lervitandus!_-gritó Gabriel, derribando a dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente después de ellos, otros dos hombres se le lanzaron encima. Sin tiempo de lanzar un maleficio. Gabriel sacó su espada, y dando una increíble vuelta, logró apuñalar de frente a uno de ellos. El otro, sorprendido, se alejó. Gabriel decidió quedarse con la espada en una mano y la varita en la otra.

-Estamos perdidos, Gabriel-le dijo Shannon, quien también había sacado su espada.

-No. No hasta que no caiga el último de nosotros-la contradijo Gabriel. Sin perder tiempo, encestó una estocada contra uno de sus enemigos, quien cayó al suelo, muerto.

-No podré sacarlos con vida de acá. Es mi culpa.-le dijo Shannon, mientras que también atacaba a sus enemigos, tanto con la espada como con la varita.

-¡No digas eso!-le gritó Gabriel, mirándola brevemente a los ojos.-_Escudo!_-gritó justo a tiempo para detener un ataque.-Todavía quedan esperanzas-aseguró. Shannon soltó una risa amarga.-Ann, tienes que acabar con Letizia.-le dijo Gabriel, olvidándose repentinamente de pelear, y tomando a la muchacha por los hombros. Shannon lo miró fijamente.

-No los voy a dejar-le dijo ella.

-Si no nos dejas, todos vamos a morir-le respondió él, con dureza. Ella no respondió. Tan solo le sonrió brevemente, y con delicadeza, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias.-le susurró Shannon al oído, y acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta del castillo. Gabriel quedó duro, en el lugar, mirando a la muchacha alejarse.

-_Galdernio!_-se escuchó gritar a una voz potente. El maleficio rozó contra el brazo derecho de Gabriel, haciendo que éste soltara su varita. Rápidamente, el joven giró sobre sus talones con la espada en alto para enfrentar a su atacante. Parado frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Lo conocía.

-Vladimir-dijo Gabriel entre dientes. Ahí, con la varita en alto, estaba su hermano mayor, con una mirada maliciosa y sonrisa arrogante.

-Gabriel. Nos volvemos a encontrar.-le dijo Vladimir, conservando la sonrisa.-Y mira en dónde nos encontramos-rió.-Pero sabes, seré generoso. –agregó, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Gabriel.-Si te rindes y entregas a Shannon, te dejaré vivir.-

-Entonces prefiero morir-le contestó Gabriel cortante. Vladimir acentuó todavía más su sonrisa.

-Supuse que dirías eso.-dijo Vladimir, haciendo un ademán con la mano, y ante la sorpresa de Gabriel, guardó la varita.-Y como soy un hombre justo, quiero que peleemos en igualdad de condiciones. ¿qué dices?-le sugirió. Gabriel alzó las cejas, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar. Como toda respuesta, Vladimir desenfundó su espada. No hubo más palabras. Vladimir se lanzó contra Gabriel, quien lo detuvo hábilmente con su espada, desviando el golpe. Sin esperar, Vladimir volvió a atacar. Ambos eran muy diestros en el arte de la esgrima, y ninguno parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Gabriel lanzó una estocada contra su hermano, quien la detuvo a pocos centímetros de su pecho.-Vaya que has mejorado desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, hermanito-le dijo en tono burlón.

-Y no sabes cuanto-le contestó Gabriel, y sin perder tiempo volvió a atacar. Vladimir rió, mientras volvía a detener el ataque de su hermano menor, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un extraño brillo.

-No puedes vencerme, y lo sabes.-le dijo Vladimir, separándose brevemente de su contrincante, pero alerta.-¿Por qué pelear por algo que ya no tiene salvación? ¿Por qué morir por algo que no tiene sentido? Hermano, derramas tu sangre en vano, porque todo por lo que hoy estás peleando para salvar, será destruido mañana.

-No, Vladimir, yo no soy el equivocado. A diferencia de lo que tu piensas, _hermano_, yo creo en que hay un mundo mejor, algo por lo que vale la pena morir.-se explicó Gabriel, con la espada en alto.

-¿Realmente crees en aquello a lo que defiendes? ¿Acaso piensas que con derrotar a Letizia acabarás con el mal por siempre?-exclamó Vladimir, y acto seguido, rió cruelmente.-¡Despierta, hermanito! Lo que buscas no existe. No hay bien, no hay mal. No hay nada. Solo tú, y un mundo entero dispuesto a destruirte.-gritó Vladimir, quien parecía sumamente enojado, y atacó a su contrincante con furia y brutalidad. Gabriel, a quien había tomado desprevenido, no llegó a esquivar el ataque de su hermano, y la espada de éste dio contra su brazo derecho, provocándole un profundo corte. Gabriel sintió como la sangre brotaba de su brazo en gran cantidad, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, trató de sostener su espada todavía en alto.-Ríndete-le ordenó Vladimir.

-No-se negó Gabriel.

-Entonces muere-sentenció su hermano mayor, y volvió a atacar. Gabriel alzó su espada como pudo con su herido brazo. Pero Vladimir había atacado muy fuerte, e inevitablemente, la espada resbaló de las manos de Gabriel, cayendo a varios metros.-Si ruegas de rodillas por piedad, talvez te perdone la vida Gabriel.-le dijo socarronamente. Pero él no se movió, sino que se mantuvo en pie, con la mano izquierda fuertemente apretada contra la herida.-Siempre tan orgulloso.-agregó Vladimir, alzando su espada, listo para atacar.

-_Desmaius!_-se escuchó gritar a una voz masculina joven. El cuerpo de Vladimir cayó inconsciente al suelo. Y parado frente a Gabriel, con la varita en alto, se encontraba su atacante…

-¿Black?-preguntó Gabriel, asombrado. El morocho sonrió, mientras que se agachaba y tomaba la espada del rubio, la cual yacía a sus pies.

-El mismo-le respondió, acercándose y dándole de regreso la espada a Gabriel.

-¿Qué no se suponía que te tenías que ir?-siguió cuestionando el muchacho, sin terminar de comprender los hechos.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Gabriel. Hay un traidor entre ustedes. Alguien que los engañó, para que cayeran en esta trampa. ¿Dónde está Shannon?-se apuró a informar Sirius.

-Fue a buscar a Letizia al castillo-le respondió Gabriel, quien lo miraba todavía con sorpresa. Sirius asintió, y acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones hacia la entrada del Castillo de Heirro.-¡Black!-le gritó el rubio. El aludido detuvo su caminata y giró a mirarlo. –Gracias-el dijo Gabriel.

-No fue nada-contestó Black, sonriendo.


End file.
